Toshinori Oda (Chapter)
Chapter 65 of the Battle Royale Manga Plot The kanji character for "person" symbolizes the individual as supported by and supporting like individuals. To Toshinori Oda, this doesn't make much sense. To him, the truth is that vulgar people will always be vulgar. He then speaks of the family business which is the prefecture's largest food wholesaler. A person is only defined by their station, thus he believes he is more important as he is rich and this wasn't anymore apparent than at school. He knows to stay away from the vulgar bullies, the vulgar sexual girls, vulgar girls who try to be better than what their status is, the vulgar jocks, otakus and so on. Basically everyone in Class-B is worse than Toshinori Oda as they are nothing but cock-roaches who need to serve their masters. Hiroki Sugimura is looking down at Toshinori, pointing his gun at his face and wanting to know where he finds a reason for killing off his classmates. Toshinori is already mad that his finger is broken as he thinks to himself that the reason is that he simply deserves to live above anyone else. Toshinori lies to Hiroki, telling him that he has it all wrong and was simply scared. Hiroki doesn't believe him yet tells him that he knows there is a way off the island thanks to Shuya Nanahara. Shuya, the person that Toshinori thinks is the living embodiment of vulgarity because of his tastes in music. As Hiroki waits for Toshinori's reponse, Toshinori decides to play along and tells him that whatever he needs, he will do it. Hiroki quickly tells him that he doesn't trust Toshinori just yet as he has to earn the truth before he can tell him more about the plan. Angry that his plan isn't working as well as he hoped, Toshinori starts to act depressed that Hiroki will just kill him in the end and points out that Hiroki has the gun. Hiroki starts to fall for Toshinori's act and then asks if he can get a helmet to wear as well as his gun. Thanks are going well, until Hiroki notices the bullethole in Toshinori's shirt and aims the gun at him. Knowing that Toshinori has a bulletproof vest on, Hiroki knews that the gun didn't originally belong to Toshinori and tells him to walk away before something happens. Toshinori falls to the ground, his plan has failed and lets his true feelings show and that Hirono Shimizu deserved to die while he should live. Toshinori wastes no time in aiming his gun at Hiroki as he figures that he should be an easy kill however, Hiroki is not looking at Toshinori anymore but the person behind him. Hiroki warns Toshinori to look behind him and it is Kazuo Kiriyama who fires away at both of them. Appearances * Toshinori Oda * Hiroki Sugimura * Kazuo Kiriyama * Yoshio Akamatsu (Flashback) * Mizuho Inada (Flashback) * Keita Iijima (Flashback) * Yukie Utsumi (Flashback) * Tatsumichi Oki (Flashback) * Megumi Eto (Flashback) * Sakura Ogawa (Flashback) * Shogo Kawada (Flashback) * Izumi Kanai (Flashback) * Yukiko Kitano (Flashback) * Yoshitoki Kuninobu (Flashback) * Yumiko Kusaka (Flashback) * Yoji Kuramoto (Flashback) * Kayoko Kotohiki (Flashback) * Hiroshi Kuronaga (Flashback) * Yuko Sakaki (Flashback) * Ryuhei Sasagawa (Flashback) * Hirono Shimizu (Flashback) * Mitsuko Souma (Flashback) * Yutaka Seto (Flashback) * Haruka Tanizawa (Flashback) * Yuichiro Takiguchi (Flashback) * Takako Chigusa (Flashback) * Sho Tsukioka (Flashback) * Mayumi Tendo (Flashback) * Shuya Nanahara (Flashback) * Noriko Nakagawa (Flashback) * Kazushi Niida (Flashback) * Yuka Nakagawa (Flashback) * Mitsuru Numai (Flashback) * Tadakatsu Hatagami (Flashback) * Fumiyo Fujiyoshi (Flashback) * Shinji Mimura (Flashback) * Chisato Matsui(Flashback) * Kyoichi Motobuchi (Flashback) * Kaori Minami (Flasback) * Kazuhiko Yamamoto (Flashback) * Yoshimi Yahagi (Flashback) * Toshinori and Nobunaga's Mother (Flashback) * Toshinori and Nobunaga's Father (Flashback) * Nobunaga Oda (Flashback) Notes and Trivia * Of all the students that appear in this chapter, only one was missing: Satomi Noda Category:Manga Chapters